O Caso Scott Lee Luthor
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: O Casamento! A viagem! E a tentativa quase bem-sucedida de assassinato. Lex agora precisa provar a qualquer custo que Lionel ondenara a morte de sua esposa.
1. O Casamento

* * *

**O Caso "Scott Lee Luthor"**

* * *

Capítulo 1: O casamento

Nota: Pronto! Eis aqui a última fic da saga Lex e Lara. Aqui muita coisa vai acontecer! Antes de lê-la, recomendo ler as fics (pela ordem) "MAX Assembly – O Grande Desafio", "Flores & Amor", "Dois", "Será mesmo Verdade?" e "Evidências". Existe ainda as fics complementares que explicam muita coisa, mas não são imprescindíveis para o devido entendimento das outras fics, são elas: "A Primeira Vez que eu Vi Você" e "Destino: Smallville «» Propósito: Lex Luthor". Obrigada!

— Lex, não posso assimilar a idéia de que outra vez se deixou envolver! Filho, já não foi o suficiente o que passou com Helen? A lição já foi esquecida?

— Lara não é igual a Helen! Já falei isso milhões de vezes! A Lara me ama de verdade!

— Até parece que já não ouvi isso antes vindo de você.

— Sim, mas eu estava enganado!

— E o que garante que não esteja enganado outra vez, Lex?! Acha que não temo por você, filho?! Acha que não me importo com sua vida?!

— Eu sinceramente dispenso tanta preocupação infundada. A Lara seria incapaz de fazer algo de ruim contra mim!

— Outra vez cego! Outra vez cego! Por que permite que essas paixões façam isso com você! Nem parece um Luthor!

— Não é uma simples paixão. Eu a amo, pai! Eu a amo e sei que ela me ama! Nem todas as pessoas do mundo querem o meu mal! Algumas gostam de mim de verdade! É tão difícil assim acreditar nisso?!

— Ok, Lex! Não vou mais discutir. Mas proponho que após o casamento vocês viajem no jatinho da Luthorcorp tal qual a primeira vez que você tentou se casar.

— Isso é um absurdo! Eu não quero mais reviver aquela cena! Não quero entrar naquele jato com a Lara como fiz com a Helen! Não, eu não aceito!

— E do que tem medo? Vamos, me responda! Tem medo de dar a mesma chance a essa Lara de fazer o que Helen fez?

— Não é isso! Não é nada disso! Não entende que quero esquecer tudo a respeito daquele dia infeliz? Isso me faria muito mal, pai....

— Pois acho que tem receio que a Lara aja da mesma forma que Helen! Você tem medo da verdade!!

— Cala a boca! Não sabe o que está dizendo!!!

— Se acredita tanto assim no amor de sua querida Lara aceite minha proposta! Aceite minha proposta e vamos ver quem está certo! Se eu ou você!

— Ótimo! Está feito! Partiremos naquele maldito avião após o casamento para o Brasil! Satisfeito?!

— Sua vida é muito importante pra mim, filho.

— Verá que Lara não tem nada a ver com Helen. Absolutamente nada!

E com essas palavras, Lex deixou o escritório do pai batendo com força a porta atrás de si. Pegou um dos elevadores da Luthorcorp e deixou o prédio imaginando como contar tudo aquilo para Lara que o esperava do lado de fora.

— E então? O que seu pai queria tanto conversar com você?

— Era sobre o nosso casamento...

— É? E o que ele disse?

— Coisas sem sentido, meu amor. — e beijou-a suavemente.

— Ele não quer que nos casemos, não é isso, Lex?

— A quem importa o que ele quer? — ele disse sorrindo — A mim é que não!

— Muito menos a mim!

— Ótimo! Por que em uma semana você será a senhora Luthor e não poderá voltar atrás!

— Espero que isso sirva para as duas partes!

— Eu não sou louco de querer voltar atrás! E depois da cerimônia, a nossa lua-de-mel!

— Eu sempre quis conhecer o Brasil! — disse Lara com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

— Nós não vamos conhecer todo o Brasil... Apenas um pedacinho dele.... Esse país é grande demais!

— Mesmo assim me sinto muito feliz em poder ir até lá! Como é mesmo o nome da cidade?

— Jericoacoara.

— Difícil de dizer...

— Mais linda de se ver! Você vai adorar! Só um detalhe que você ainda não está sabendo... Vamos no jatinho da Luthorcorp. — ele disse olhando-a de soslaio para avaliar possíveis demonstrações de descontentamento.

— Por quê?

— Por que é mais seguro. Melhor do que num vôo comercial, não acha?

— Não sei... Isso foi idéia do seu pai?

— Apenas sugestão. Achei que não haveria problemas em aceitar.

— Se você acha, por mim está bem...

— Ótimo! A gente sempre se entende... Isso é bom...

Uma semana depois, o dia do casamento. A cerimônia, por decisão dos dois, seria realizada em Smallville.

— Nervoso? — Clark que era o padrinho (e ele não queria repetir nada do casamento anterior? Mas isso é compreensível... Lex adora Clark e vice-versa... Não havia melhor pessoa para o papel e Lex sabia disso!), perguntou ao amigo que já estava impaciente com o atraso de Lara.

— Onde ela está? Me diga, Clark!

— Calma, Lex... Ela já deve estar chegando!

Lana, a madrinha, se aproximou dos dois.

— Lex, acho que ela chegou. Parou um carro enfrente à mansão.

— Espero que sim... Como eu estou, Lana? Pareço nervoso?

— Um pouco... Mas isso é normal, não se preocupe! — respondeu ela sorrindo.

— E eu? — Clark puxou Lana para mais perto de si e cochichou em seu ouvido — Como eu estou, Lana?

— Você está um gato, Clark! Um arraso! — respondeu a morena no mesmo tom de voz de Clark para que ninguém ouvisse. Clark apenas sorriu.

Lana estava certa. Era Lara que havia chegado no último carro a chegar na mansão. O casamento ocorreu sem nenhum problema.

Após a cerimônia, a festa! Lara organizara uma bela festa de casamento para os seus amigos e os de Lex. Entre outros convidados, estavam lá Clark, Lana, Martha, Jonathan, Chloe, Pete, Lionel, Michael, Diana e mais algumas pessoas da MAX Assembly.

Lara estava irradiando felicidade ao lado de Lex e isso deixava Clark muito, muito contente pelo amigo. Enfim, Lex seria feliz.

Num momento em que Lex desgrudou um pouco de sua esposa, Clark foi falar com ela.

— Parabéns, senhora Luthor! — e bateu sua taça na dela com suavidade.

— Obrigada, Clark! Muito disso devo a você, muito obrigada!

— A melhor maneira de me agradecer é fazendo o meu amigo muito feliz.

— Não se preocupe! Vou dar o melhor de mim!

— Minha nova nora.... — alguém falou por trás dos dois. Era Lionel.

— Senhor Luthor. Obrigada por vir... — Lara disse seriamente.

— Ora, eu não poderia faltar ao casamento do meu filho.

— Pelo que me consta, o senhor não compareceu ao primeiro.

— Correção, eu não fui convidado... É diferente... Para esse, recebi convite formal.

— Por aí, percebemos a diferença de um para o outro... — arrematou Lara.

— Sim, espero mesmo que seja bem diferente, Helen! E boa viagem ao Brasil.

— O nome é Lara, senhor Luthor....

— Oh sim... Desculpe-me.... Lara.... Eu me enganei... Compreenda que esse tipo de troca de nomes é muito comum, principalmente no início. Não fique chateada se Lex trocar seu nome sem querer de vez em quando...

— Com licença, senhor Luthor. Preciso ver se meu marido precisa de algo.

— A vontade! — disse com um sorriso desafiador.

Lara saiu puxando Clark, que acompanhara toda a conversa, pelo braço.

— Clark! Eu não gosto dele!

— Não se preocupe, Lara. Está casada com Lex agora. Ele não pode fazer nada a respeito.

— Será mesmo? Eu estou com um mau pressentimento.

— Não fique impressionada. Está tudo bem!

— Será que eu posso "roubar" a minha mulher de você, Clark? — Lex se aproximou dos dois e falou passando o braço sobre os ombros de Lara.

— Não vejo por que não, Lex. Acho que ela está louca para ser "roubada" mesmo... — e dizendo isso, Clark se afastou do casal.

— O que meu pai queria?

— Desejar boa viagem.

— Só isso?

— Só... Lex, quando partiremos?

— Agora. Vamos deixar todos na festa e sumir. Vamos!

Os dois saem pelos fundos sem que ninguém os vejam. No aeroporto, o casal é recebido pelo piloto que os cumprimenta. Lex sente uma pequena hesitação em entrar no avião. Tudo era parecido demais, mas sem falar nada a respeito com Lara, ele respira fundo e entra.

O avião parte.

Continua....


	2. A Tentativa de Assassinato

* * *

**O Caso "Scott Lee Luthor"**

* * *

Capítulo 2: A Tentativa de Assassinato

Lá dentro, Lex se antecipou e ele mesmo serviu o champanhe, após abrir a garrafa com certa dificuldade. O sorriso de Lara era formidável. Exaltava toda a sua felicidade por aquele momento tão especial para ela, e Lex sabia disso, tinha certeza disso, mas mesmo tendo sido ele a abrir a garrafa e a servir o champanhe, hesitou em beber. Por minutos ficou olhando para a taça ainda cheia. Não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo. Não era a mesma coisa. Não tinha nada a ver com o primeiro caso, mas mesmo assim... algo o atormentava. Sentiu-se um crápula nessa hora. Como poderia imaginar tamanho absurdo com relação a Lara? Ele a amava e sabia que ela o amava. Talvez seu pai o conhecesse melhor que ele próprio. Talvez ele, o experiente e vivido Lionel, soubesse que toda essa confusão passaria pela cabeça de seu filho ao reviver acontecimentos tão parecidos, mas ele tinha consciência que podia confiar em Lara. Lara era sincera. Ele acreditava! Lara tinha feito tudo para ficar ao seu lado por que se preocupava com ele, por que o amava...

Momentos depois Lex sentiu sono, mas estava com receio de dormir. "_Droga!_", pensou chateado. "_Por que não consigo confiar plenamente? Por quê?_".

Cerca de mais uma hora e já era noite. Lara estava com sono e resolveu dormir um pouco.

— Lex, venha ficar um pouco comigo, meu amor...

— Eu já vou, Lara... Eu já vou...

Alguns minutos depois, Lex entrou no compartimento onde foi montado o quarto e viu Lara dormindo. Ele ficou parado, observando-a por algum tempo. Sim, ele tinha certeza que a amava, mas aquilo que o estava afastando dela durante a viagem era algo maior do que ele poderia imaginar. Ele não podia acreditar em tudo o que se passava na sua cabeça. Sem querer se questionar mais, foi até sua mala e de lá retirou um revólver.

Após colocar a arma debaixo de seu travesseiro, deitou-se ao lado de Lara e dormiu.

Lex agora estava sendo acordado por alguém que o chamava de uma maneira aflita. Ele levantou-se num relance e surpreendentemente parecia aterrorizado.

— Afaste-se de mim, Helen! — ele gritou.

— O que foi, Lex? — Lara também assustou-se com o comportamento do marido.

— Já disse para afastar-se de mim!! — e com essas palavras, ele puxou rapidamente a arma escondida debaixo do travesseiro.

— Por que me chama de Helen, Lex? Sou eu, Lara!

— Tanto faz o nome!!! Fique longe!!! — e apontou a arma diretamente para Lara.

— Lex, você estava tendo mais um pesadelo! Eu só estava tentando te acordar!

— Cala a boca!! Você estava querendo me matar, não era, Helen?

— Não sou Heleeeenn!! — Lara gritou sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face — Por que está fazendo isso, Lex? Estávamos tão felizes!

— Eu sei disso! — gritou ele com fúria no olhar — E agora você está triste porque seu plano de me matar foi por água abaixo!

— Não! Não diga issoooooo!!!!! — ela também gritou já chorando alto — Eu te amo, Lex! Sou a Lara que te ama!!! Como pôde esquecer disso?!

— Chega de mentiras, Helen!!! Não posso mais deixar que me engane!!!! Não posso mais deixar que me engane!!!

Contudo, Lara, num ato inesperado, se aproximou mais de Lex.

— Não se aproxime! Eu já avisei!

Mas Lara não estava ouvindo os avisos. Lex se afastava a cada passo que ela se aproximava, mas Lara o alcançou e segurou sua mão onde estava a arma. Ela então guiou a arma até a altura de seu coração e a deixou assim... encostada em seu peito esquerdo. Lara então fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu parar de chorar.

— Por favor, atire..... — disse ela entre um soluço e outro.

— O quê?! — foi a vez de Lex exclamar confuso — O que está dizendo?

— Sou Lara e não Helen. — ela continuou falando com os olhos fechados e sem se mexer — Não quero mata-lo por que eu te amo mais que a mim mesma, meu esposo! Se não acredita em mim, então por favor, atire......

Lex estava com o dedo no gatilho e a arma estava encostada ao peito de Lara que nada fazia para tentar detê-lo. Lex apenas ofegava enquanto olhava para arma e para Lara alternadamente. Não, ele não podia mata-la por que ele a amava e ela não podia mata-lo por que ela o amava! "_O que eu estou fazendo, Meu Deus?! O que eu estou fazendo com essa arma apontada para a minha esposa?!_".

Lex já estava começando a baixar a arma lentamente quando ouviu um tiro e sentiu que Lara sofrera um impacto. Ela abriu os olhos automaticamente e Lex viu o horror nos olhos dela.

— Pe-pensei que não fosse fazer, Lex.... Acreditei nis...so..... — e com essas palavras, ela caiu para trás.

Lex não acreditava naquilo. Lara sangrava exatamente do lado esquerdo do peito, mas ele não atirara! Ou será que atirara sem perceber? Não! Ele não fizera aquilo! Ele a amava!

Lex então olha para trás e vê...... alguém com uma arma apontada na direção do casal. Alguém que acompanhara toda a cena e esperava que Lex agisse, mas esse alguém percebeu que Lara havia conseguido penetrar na mente de Lex e o havia acordado. Esse alguém então mirou e atirou.... Era o piloto do avião...

— Maldito..... — Lex sussurrou bem baixinho.... — Maldito..... — disse um pouco mais alto — Malditoooooooooooooooooo!!! — dessa vez ele gritou sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

O homem viu o ódio escorrer pelos olhos de Lex e temeu pela sua vida. Ele atirou em Lex, mas o tiro pegou apenas no braço esquerdo. Era um tiro para o coração, mas Lex, como comprovado em vários outros acontecimentos, seria um protegido do destino. Lex apontou sua arma e descarregou todas as balas no homem à sua frente.

— Maldito.... — ele continuou repetindo — Maldito Lionel Luthoooooooooooooor!!!!!! Laraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sem olhar mais para o homem caído, Lex correu para o lado de Lara.

— Lara! Lara! Fala comigo! Lara! Abre os olhos!!!!

— Lex.... — ela falou baixinho.... — Lex....

— Estou aqui, meu amor!

— Você está chorando? — falou ela ao passar uma das mãos no rosto de Lex e sentir que estava totalmente molhado — Nunca tinha visto você chorar antes....

— Estou chorando por que não quero perder você, minha Lara..... Por favor, não fala nada... Tudo vai dar certo.....

Lex levantou-se do chão onde estava e pelo celular fez contato com a área de pouso mais próxima. Ele pediu uma ambulância para o local e avisou que vai iria uma aterrissagem de emergência. Pediu também a presença da polícia, pois um homem estaria morto dentro do avião. Por sorte, não estavam muito longe de um aeroporto de pequeno porte.

Após acompanhar Lara até o hospital e receber também alguns cuidados médicos devido ao tiro de raspão que recebeu no braço, Lex falou com o chefe local da polícia a fim de expor os fatos.

Ele contou tudo o que aconteceu e para sua surpresa, foi informado pelo chefe que aquele homem era um matador profissional muito procurado pela polícia.

Lex avisou o ocorrido para Michael, ex-marido de Lara e presidente da MAX Assembly, e Clark. Este último surgiu no hospital instantes depois para encontrar Lex numa sala de espera com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Ele não lembrava-se a última vez que chorara daquela forma. Nem mesmo quando recebera a notícia da morte de sua mãe! Na época ele queria ter chorado e não conseguiu, mas agora ele queria chorar e chorava.... Chorava por tudo o que não tinha chorado até hoje.... Eram tantas as lágrimas contidas que Lex achava mesmo que nunca mais ia parar de chorar. Ao ver Clark, nem ao menos perguntou como este chegara ali tão rápido. Foi em sua direção e apenas o abraçou como só os irmãos mais chegados fariam.

Continua....


End file.
